Host Club
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is the new Scholarship kid at Ouran Academy. If your a fan of the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' You'll love it. If your not, you'll still love it, because, HELLO, Bubbles is in it! BTW Butch does have a roll in the story for all you ButchxBubbles lovers! *Sniffle* Please give it a chance!
1. New

Bubbles P.O.V.

New school, new clubs, new classes, new everything! I smiled as I walked down the hall in the expensive uniform dress that went to my calves. I was a scolarship kid, which was rare at this school. As far as I knew, there was only one other person Ouran Academy that was accepted without there parents buying thier way in. I approached the doors of the day with a smile. Almost over. "Good to see that yo've decided to join us Ms. Utonium." Mr. Twenack scolded. I flushed and scurried to my seat, "Sorry." I plopped down into my asigned seat between the Hitatchin twins. They ignored me as usual. "Hey Bubbles." Haruhi, the other scholarship kid, whispered. I turned around slightly and waved at him, a smile on my face. Haruhi was the only person who talked to me like I was another human being instead of just a lucky commoner. Class ended after about an hour or so of a pointless lecture on the American Revolution. I sat up and stretched, "Well that was boring." Haruhi grinned, "I don't see why we have to go over something we learned in grade school." I grinned back, "Because there running out of material to teach." We both chuckled at that. Haruhi held out a piece of paper to me and I took it. I read the headline, "Host club? What's that?" He rubbed the back of his head, "It's this club that I'm in. So if you ever wanted to talk after school, you know where to find me." "Thanks, I just might check it out." I told him, tucking the paper into a binder. "C'mon Haruhi. If your late Boss will have to punish you." Hikaru called, walking out arm and arm with his brother. I paled, "He doesn't really mean that... does he?" Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I'll see you later." "See you." I waved, slinging the one thousand pound bag over my shoulders. I was walking out of the building when I heard two girls whispering about me. Now, I'm not usually one to eavesdrop, but... I leaned alittle closer to them to hear better. "That new girl has been hanging around Haruhi alot lately." One of them said, saying Haruhi's name like he was a God. "I know. He just likes her because she's a scholarship kid too." The other one said. The other girl scoffed, "She doesn't look smart enough to pass th test to get in." The other girl laughed shrilly, "She probably slept around to be able to attend." I gasped and speed walked away, my eyes filling with tears. "Bubbles?" Haruhi asked, walking towards me. I wiped away my tears and forced a smile, "What are you doing back here?" He shrugged, "I forgot my notes. What happened?" I sniffled, "These dang rich people." Haruhi laughed, "I know what you mean... do you want to hang out? I can't imagine you wanting anyone to see you like this." "Don't you have to go to that club?" I asked, fidgeting with the heavy weight on my back. He shrugged, "You can come too. If your okay with being flirted with every ten seconds." I laughed, "Like that's gonna happen. Why not? Let's go."

Haruhi's P.O.V

I watched the petite blonde girl jog through the hallway, tears streaming down her face. "Bubbles?" I called, walking toward her. She wiped away her tears immeadiatly and put on a fake smile, "What are you doing back here?" I shrugged, "I forgot my notes. What happened?" If those damn rich people are bullying her... She sniffled, "These dang rich people." I laughed, "I know what you mean...do you want to hang out? I can't imagine you wanting anyone to see you like this." She was a wreck. "Don't you have that club?" She asked softly. I watched her hoist her bag into a more comfortable position, that thing was huge! I shrugged, "You can come too. If your okay with being flirted with every ten seconds. She giggled, obviously thinking it was a joke, "Like that's going to happen. Why not? Let's go." We walked to the music room arm and arm talking about the oddness of the rich people. "Here it is." I announced, opening the door for her. "Welcome." A chorus of velvety voices greated when she stepped in first. "Allow me to take your bag." Kyoya offered. Bubbles smiled greatfully, "Thank you. It ways a ton and half." Kyoya smiled and I was momentarily shocked. Kyoya. Did. Not. Smile. "Why are you crying? A princess so lovely should not weep." Tamaki said, taking both of her hands and giving her his 'Prince Charming' look. Bubbles blushed slightly and recoiled from him, "I'm not crying." She pursed her lips stubbornly and turned towards me, "Who are these people? I know Hikauru and Kauro, and I _think_ that's Mori and Honey in the back..." I gave her a look, smiling slightly at Tamaki's rejected expression, "How do you know Mori and Honey?" She smiled, "I was trying to find the school on my first day and they were kind enough to show me the way." Mori nodded. "Okay, well this is Kyoya Otori, and this is-" Tamaki got down on one knee, taking both of her pale hands again, "I am Tamaki Suo, king of the host club. But I am nothing more than a humble servant to a lady of such beauty." Bubbles blushed again, obviously uncomfortable, "A simple, 'I'm Tamaki' would of sufficed." Tamaki took on his rejected look again and the twins laughed approaching her. "She's immune to your charm boss." Kauro chuckled, placing an elbow on her head. "Well it's about time someone saw through you." Hikauru said, placing an elbow on the other side of her head. "Haruhi, what kind of club is this?" Bubbles asked me, annoyed as she pushed away from the twins. "A club for rich attractive men with way too much time on thier hands to entertain young ladies with way too much time on there hands." Tamaki explained, back in a good mood. There was a thick silence before Bubbles burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me! Who is stupid enough to even attend such a club?!" "Well just what are you doing here then?" Tamaki asked, rather harshly. Bubbles motioned to me, "Haruhi invited me. I've been having a bit of a bad day." The twins smiled impishly at her, "Why don't you let us cheer you up?" Bubbles giggled, "No thanks. I need to stu- is that a piano?" The question was asked in an awed tone of voice. "Yes, do you play?" Kyoya asked. I nodded, "My mother taught me." "Would you like to...?" He offered. Bubbles smiled in pure joy, "If I can." "Go right on ahead." Kyoya encouraged. She practically skipped over to the instument. "Just don't scare the customers away." Tamaki muttered briskly. Bubbles ignored him, sitting down on the white bench. Her fingers stroked the keys lightly for a second before starting a beautiful melody that seemed to cary around the world. It went on for a few minutes and I noticed tears filling everyone's eyes and a crowd forming. She finished it with a soft note, before standing up and bowing. Everyone clapped, wiping tears from there eyes. Bubbles smiled brightly and waltzed over to Tamaki, "I don't scare the customers away, I lure them in." He watched her sit at a table near the back with a text book and a high lighter. "Haruhi." He said after a moment. "Yes?" I asked, not looking away from the girl either. "Who _is_ that?" He asked, grinning slightly. "Bubbles Utonium, you know, the Schol-" He cut me off, "The Scholarship kid, I know. I didn't expect her to be so much like you. Although, she is a tad nicer." I rolled my eyes and he ruffled my hair, walking towards his adoring fans. "She's lovely." Kauru murmered off handedly. "Very." His twin agreed as they made thier way to thier own groupies. "Quite lovely indeed." Kyoya said so quietly, I wasn't sure I heard him right. "She's a cutie." Honey chirped, sitting on Mori's shoulders. Mori nodded. I smirked, this was not going to turn out well.


	2. Introductions

Bubbles P.O.V.

I watched as the girls swooned over the boys amusing antics. Tamaki was way too over the top with his performances and the twins were making me a little uncomfortable with their 'Brotherly Love'. The girls making goo-goo eyes at Honey and Mori were just confusing me and don't even get me started on Haruhi. "It is a little odd, isn't it?" Kyoya asked, sliding into a chair next to me. I jumped before smiling, "You startled me." He smiled apologetically, "Forgive me, I just felt the need to explain to you what was going on. You look a little lost." I giggled, "That obvious, huh? Well, it is kind of wierd." He chuckled, "I don't know if I say wierd, but it is... logical." I raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you figure?" He crossed his legs and pointed to the twins, "For fans who have sexual tensions of their own." I gasped, "What?!" He ignored my outburst and pointed to Honey, "For ladies who had a haunting childhood." His finger went to Mori, "For chatterbugs that never want to stop talking. He motioned to Haruhi, "For the fans that have had their heart broken and want someone nice to woo them." He pointed at Tamaki, "The helpless romantics who have read way to many romance novels." I bit my lip, "What about you?" He smirked and leaned back in his chair, "I'm the type of guy that if you think you want me remotely, you could be deemed certifiably insane." I giggled nervously, "Tell that to your stalkers over there." He shook his head, "I go out of my way to make sure this information reaches no ones ears. Let's you and I keep this our little secret." I smiled, "You got it." He stood up and walked over to the crowd of fan girls eyeing him. "Your name's Bubbles, right?" Two identical voices asked from behind me. I nodded, "That's me." Hikauru and Kauro sat down in the chairs on either side of me, "Your in our class aren't you?" Kauru asked me. I started to nodd, but Hikauru made me stop when he snorted. "Like you don't know. You went around the house moping for days that some tramp took your precious Haruhi away." I looked at my feet and was trying not to cry when Kauru cupped my chin and forced me to look at him, "Hikauru, how could you accuse me of calling such a pure beauty a vulgar word like that?" I gasped when Hikauru rested his chin on my shoulder, "I see the way you look at her, Kauru." My eyes widened when they both wrapped there arms around my waste. "Like you don't?" Kauru challenged. I looked up from there argument to see twenty girls glaring at me with the most hateful expression I'd ever seen. "Stop your arguing. You have guests to attend to." I chastised. The twins looked up at me with tears in their amber eyes, "How could we leave-" Hikauru cut Kauru off, "When we only just found you?" I lightly pushed them away and giggled, "Go flirt with someone else, I'm not that easy." "Bubble-chan!" Honey chirped, running over to me when the twins moodily walked away. "Hi Honey." I greated as he sat down. "Where's Mori?" I asked him. The boy, who was not even a head taller than me, shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you alone." "Oh." I said, frowning, "Is something wrong?" Honey shook his head and his voice deepened to something almost... seductive, "Quite the opposite, Bubbles. And please, call me Mitskuni." I shivered at the way he said my name. He draped an arm around my shoulders and looked at me with a dark glint in his light brown eyes, "The thing is... Would you like some cake?" I looked at him, cocking my head when his voice changed back to one of a nine year old. I smiled, "I dont' thin-" I got cut off by my tummy rumbling. We both laughed and I said, "Maybe one slice... is there strawberry?" "Haru-chan!" Mitskuni called across the room, causing every head in the club turn to us. My cheeks lit up and Mitskuni chirped, "Two pieces of strawberry cake, please!" Haruhi stood up, muttering a quick 'excuse me' to his ladies. He brought the cake over and before he leaved whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?" I nodded wth an unsure smile. "Strawberry's my favorite too." Mitskuni told me, after I took a bite. "I used to know how to make the best strawberry cake in the world." I told him after I swallowed. "Really?" He asked, hope glittering in his eyes. I smiled and nodded, "I can try to make it and bring it to you tomorrow." He grinned, "I'd like that. Thank you." "It's no problem. Although, you'll have to excuse me if the cake gets a little burnt. I'm not the best with ovens." I admitted sheepishly. Mitskuni chuckled, "I'm sure I'll love it anyway." Mori sat down in the chair on the other side of me. "Good afternoon Mori. Where did you go off to?" I asked, giving him a smile. "The gazebo." He answered. I giggled, "The last time I got under a gazebo a hornets nest chased me around the park for two hours." Mori smiled. Mitskuni cleared his throat, "Bubbles and I were just talking. Did you know that she cooks?" I smiled bashfully, "Well not very well. I've got more burrns on my hands than I do recipes." "Mori, Honey. Your ladies are getting anxious." Tamaki told them, plopping down in front of me. They both walked away, leaving me with Suo. "How are you liking our little show?" Tamaki asked, not using his usual Prince Charming voice. I looked around and shrugged, "I think its a bit strange." Tamaki crossed his arms, "How so?" I looked around the room and said, "How do these girls swoon so easily over the cheesiest things?" Tamaki smiled as he looked around the room, "It is because they want to be wooed. Otherwise they wouldn't come to a host club." His gaze went back to me, "So tell me Bubbles. Why are you here?" I looked over at Haruhi, "If I answer you, could I get an answer in return?" "Of coarse." Tamaki agreed. I sighed, "I _was_ crying earlier. Two girls were saying that because I was hanging around Haruhi... that I... Let's just say they were accusing me of getting into the school by other ways than smarts." Tamaki nodded knowingly, "I know you didn't." I looked up at him, "What?" He smiled, "I'm the one who approved your file. My father's the chairman and he was having second thoughts about allowing another Scholarship student into Ouran. I convinced him to let you come." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, "That would mean... your paying for my Scholarship?" He nodded and I tried to get a sentence out. "Thanks... I mean, I... I really... appreciate it." I stuttered. Tamaki chuckled, "Don't look at me like that. Its not like I'm any dfferent than I was five minutes ago." I nodded vigorously, "Your right. Sorry. Oh! Time for my question... Is Haruhi a girl?"


	3. CODE BLUE!

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I shook my head as I watched each and ever host make there way towards the poor girl. Honey was sitting next to her now, and I had only ever seen that look in his eyes once before. This couldn't be good. He had his arm draped over a very uncomfortable Bubbles, who was obviously struggling to keep her smile in place. "Haru-chan!" Honey suddenly yelled. Bubbles face turned pink when everyone's eyes went to her and Honey. "Two pieces of strawberry cake, please!" Honey called over to me. I stood up, "Excuse me ladies." I went to the snack table and brought over what Honey had requested. I sat it down in front of them and whispered to Bubbles, "Are you okay?" There was confusion in her lapis- lazuli blue eyes, but she nodded. I walked back over to my group. "Who is that girl, Haruhi?" A girl asked me. I smiled at her, "Bubbles Utonium. That new Scholarship kid. The hosts seem to have taken quite a liking to her." "What kind of name is Bubbles anyway?" A girl huffed, bitterly. "Its not becoming of you to act so jealous. She's no competition." One of her friends said. I focused my attention back on the table Bubbles was at. Just in time to see Honey glaring so mercilessly at Mori, you would of thought they were life long enemies. The anger was blinked away, and Honey said something to reclaim Bubbles attention. "This could be interesting." Kyoya chuckled, watching them. I smirked at him, "You look a little jealous. Do you want to get something off your chest?" He smiled at me sadistically, "I have no idea what you're talking about." There was an unspoken threat in the air as Kyoya walked away. I turned my attention back to the table Bubbles was sitting at, only to see Tamaki shooing away Mori and Honey and taking a seat himself. Bubbles expression was full of dread as the king opened his mouth. Then she perked up, smiling slightly. I guess Suo was acting like a human being for once. They started chatting and laughing until suddenly, Tamaki stood up, knocking his chair to the floor in the process. "CODE BLUE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls screamed and ran out f the room as fast as they could. To the guests of the club, code blue meant there's a huge rat on the floor, so hike up your skirt and haul ass. To the hosts it meant something entirely different, although it did result with the same panic. Someone knew I was a girl. Bubbles atempted to run out with the girls, wearing a panicked look. Before she got too far, the twins each grabbed on of her arms. "Hey!" She cried out, indignantly. Kyoya shut the doors as the last of the screaming girls ran out. "So you finally figured out our family's little secret." Tamaki stated, eerily calm. Bubbles was shaking in fear, "I-I'm not going to tell anyone, honest!" "Why should we believe you?!" The twins questioned, releasing her. "Haruhi's my friend, I would never do anything to hurt her." She said as she started taking steps back. "A likely story." Tamaki said, taking a step forward with every step she took back. Bubbles turned around, ready to bolt, but she ran smack into a table. A table that a jewel encrusted vase was resting on. The vase rolled off the table and Bubbles jumped up to catch it, missing by mere centimeters. It shattered into countless microscopic bits as it hit the marble floor. Déjà Vu. Bubbles yelped as one of the shards sliced her first finger open. "I'm so sorry! I- I'll pay you back." She promised cradling her bleeding finger. "With what money?" Hikauru asked. She frowned, "I'll think of something." "We'll talk about that later, but first... Kyoya, will you help her with her injury?" Tamaki asked him. She sucked on her finger, "It's just a little cut." Kyoya grabbed her arm, "I insist." They walked off into the bathroom and the second she was gone, Tamaki turned to me. "What are we going to do?" He asked me frantically. "Make her the maid!" The twins cheered. "No, make her the chef!" Honey chirped. "Make her a female host." I suggested. There was a stretch of silence before Hikauru said awkwardly, "Haruhi... Bubbles is a little too... developed, anatomy wise, to be mistaken as a boy." "Of coarse you would notice." Tamaki muttered darkly. I shook my head, "I meant as a _real _female host. For customers who aren't interested in the opposite sex." "She's definatly pretty enough." Honey mused. All of a sudden, there was a shriek coming though the bathroom door. "Bubbles!" Everyone exclaimed. Kauro glared at Tamaki, "Why the hell would you send Kyoya to help her?! He probably doused the whole cut in alcohol!" We all ran to the door and Mori opened it. What I saw made me freeze, along with everyone else outside the room. Bubbles and Kyoya were on the floor laughing and covered with water. Kyoya was laughing. WTF?! "Huh?" I managed to get out. Kyoya jumped to hs feet immeadiatly and righted himself. "There seems to be an issue with the faucet." He monotoned, showing no signs of being in hysterics mere moments ago. Bubbles blushed and got to her feet, slipping on a puddle of water that sent her tumbling right back down to the floor. "Ow." She said more in surprise than pain. Honey helped her up, his hand lingering on hers. Tamaki cleared his throat, "Uh, we figured out how you can pay us back." Bubbles bit her lip, "What?" Tamaki smiled, "Congratulations Bubbles Utonium. You are Ouran Academy's first official female host."


	4. Female Host

Bubbles P.O.V.

I gaped at him, "B-but I'm not good at stuff like that!" Tamaki smiled wider, "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice, does it?" "Entertaining ladies should be easy for you considering the fact you're one yourself." Mitskuni said placatingly. "But, I don't go that way!" I blurted. "Pity." Haruhi muttered under her breath, causing my cheeks to flame. I winked at her, "There are exeptions to every rule, hun." The twins laughed, "She'll be a natural." I frowned, "What if no one wants to see me?" "They will." Mori said simply. I growled in frustration, "Fine!" They all cheered and the twins snapped their fingers as if suddenly remembering something. "Isn't the Spring ball next weekend?" Kauru asked. "What about it?" I asked skeptically. "Its customary for all hosts to attend school festivities." Kyoya informed me. "I can't dance." I admitted miserably. Mitskuni smirked at me, "I can teach you." Hikauru snorted, "You're to short to lead- oh." I crossed my arms as everyone started comparing me and Mitskuni's height. "Yes! I'm short! No stop your gawking." I snapped. The twins started laughing uncontrollably and I flushed, staring at my shoes. "Being petite is nothing to be ashamed of." Kauru told her, after he had calmed down enough to speak. "It suits you." Hikauru agreed. I looked up slowly at Mitskuni who seemed over joyed by the fact that I was smaller than him. "When can we start the lessons?" I sighed, defeated. The five foot three boy grinned at me, "Tomorrow, I'm sure the girls we'll be amused seeing you stumble." I frowned, "More like fall on my face." "I would never let you fall." Mitskuni said, earnestly. I blushed and Mitskuni looked at me with the same expression he had when he was talking to me earlier. "Awkward." Mori mumbled. I looked away and smiled, "Well, I should be getting home." "Awww, so soon?" The twins pouted. I walked towards the exit, "I'll see you all tomorrow!" "Bye!" They called as the door shut. I walked down the side of the road thinking, 'What a strange club.'

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wish I could say this is the shortest you'll ever get from me, but I get lazy sometimes. **


	5. Boyfriend?

Haruhi's P.O.V.

After Honey and Mori walked out of the room it was just Tamaki, Kyoya, and I. "Have you two noticed Honey acting... more mature?" I asked. "And scarier." Tamaki shuddered. Kyoya smirked, "He has multiple personalities dissorder, what did you expect?" I frowned, "He does?" Kyoya gave me a look, "How do you think he pulled off the character Rengae made for him in her little movie so easily? It came naturally." "That would explain his moodiness when someone wakes him up." Tamaki said thoughtfully. "I've only ever seen him act like that since Bubbles came around." I told them. "That's why we need to make sure Bubbles doesn't go anywhere alone with Mitskuni." Kyoya said. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when do you call him that?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Mitskuni is Honey's other personality, the side of him that is the exact opposite of the Honey you know." Tamaki shuddered again, "How come you didn't tell me that we have a potnetially dangerous club member?!" "Mitskuni doesn't come out unless Honey gets angry. When does Honey ever get angry?" Kyoya defended. Now I was confused. "Why would Honey be mad at Bubbles?" I asked. Kyoya grimaced, "I'm beginning to think he comes out when feeling any passionate emotion." "You don't actually think Honey could have fallen for her that easily, do you?" Tamaki questioned. "We all did." Kyoya said so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him right.

The Next Day

Bubbles P.O.V.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this!" I exclaimed after an hour of tripping over my own feet, stumbling over him, and waltzing the wrong way I was done. "If you would let me lead, we wouldn't be having a problem." Mitskuni said briskly. I glared at him, "If you would tell me the steps instead of this constant, 'Follow my lead, follow my lead!', we wouldn't be having a problem!" We stood there locked in a staring match. "Both of you need to calm down." Haruhi said, stepping inbetween us. Bold move. I sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry Mitskuni." The boy smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. Let's try this again." Haruhi wandered off, as Mitskuni took one of my hands in his and put the other one on my waist. This time, I let him guide me trying to keep up with his sudden change of movement. "I'm doing it!" I cheered after a few minutes of gliding across the floor. He chuckled, and we continued waltzing around the room. "My turn!" Kauru announced, taking me out of Mitskuni's arms. "Your definatly making progress." He complimented. I giggled, "Well its about time." Hikauru stepped in, "Don't be selfish, Kauru." "Will you save me a dance at the ball?" Hikauru whispered in my ear. I nodded, "Of coarse." "Bubbles! You have a visitor!" Tamaki announced walking next to... Butch? I smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Butch glared at Hikauru, "Who the hell is this?" I blushed and stepped away from him, "Hikauru. He was helping teach me how to dance." "Not anymore. We're leaving. Right now." Butch growled. I nodded and walked over to him. "And who are you?" Mitskuni demanded, blocking my path. Butch reached around him and yanked me roughly to his side, "Her boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" Every single person in the club echoed. Butch rolled his eyes, "We're leaving." "Okay." I said, speed walking to keep up with his fast pace. Once we were outside of the school, he shook me like a rag doll. "What the fuck were you doing letting him touch you like that?!" He snarled. I bit my lip, "He didn't mean anything by it-" "Oh shut up! All you ever do is lie to me! Your fucking him aren't you?!" He shoved me, "Aren't you?!" I whimpered as he smacked me across the face, "Answer me, dammit!" "N-no, of coarse not. I would never do that to you." I whispered. He cupped my chin roughly, "Sware?" I nodded, "Sware." He kissed me deeply and pulled away, "Good. Your mine and don't you forget it." I nodded again. He smirked, "You look so hot in your uniform." I blushed, "Th-thanks." Butch jerked his thumb over to his motorcycle, "I drive you home." He started walking and I looked up, trying not to cry. I saw the hosts staring at me through an open window wearing unreadable expressions. They had seen the whole thing.


	6. Intervention

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I watched Bubbles boyfriend drag her out of the host club. "I've got a bad feeling about him." I said with a frown. "Is that them?" Mori asked, looking out of the window. We all crowded around the window in time to see the man shaking Bubbles like she was a toy. "Oh hell no." Kyoya growled, holding onto the window pane wth such force I was sure it would break. The man shoved her next, yelling in her face. Then there was the slap that had every single one of the hosts tense up. He grabbed her chin with such force she winced, lastly came the kiss. Bubbles looked up, tears in her eyes and when she saw us, the most terrified expression I'd ever seen showed up on her face. She scurried over to her boyfriends motorcycle and hopped on, right before he sped off. There was a long period of silence before Kauru asked, "Did you guys see that?" Mitskuni nodded, "I don't believe I'm fond of her abusive relationship." "Intervention?" Tamaki suggested. "Intervention." Everyone agreed.

The Next Day

Bubbles P.O.V.

I walked into the host club reluctantly. I didn't want to face them. I shuffled through the doors, hiding my face. "Mitskuni?" I called, holding a tupaware box, "I brought you that cake..." I looked around the room, practically melting wih relief when I found nobody in sight. I pushed my long blonde hair out of my face, and rubbed my swollen eye. It was throbbing. I whimpered and brushed my hair back into my face. "How'd you get that black eye?" Mitskuni asked, leaning against the only exit. I laughed shakily, "I don't know what your talking about." He launched himself forward and pinned me to the wall. "Don't play dumb." He demanded, brushing my hair behind my ear. I squirmed in his grip, "I-I fell." "The truth." Tamaki ordered, showing himself. I swallowed, "That is the truth." "You're a terrible liar." Hikauru said. "How can you deny what we saw with our own eyes?" Kauru asked, rhetorically. I bit my lip, "I don't believe that's any of your business." Kyoya showed up next, "You made it our business the second you walked through the clubs doors." I felt my eyes fill with tears and my lip start to tremble, "I-it's not a big deal. Butch loves me, he just has an anger problem." "Why does it sound like your trying to convince yourself?" Haruhi asked. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, "He's all I've got." "It said that you live with your older sister, Blossom. Is she not around anymore?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head, "After Buttercup and mom passed, she lost it. A year ago, she just took off. Butch has beem taking care of me since then." "He's a pervert." Mori stated. I blushed, "We don't... do things like that." "Why do you let him hit you?" Haruhi asked. I swallowed, "I-I... I don't know." "You aren't going to see him again, you got that?" Mitskuni asked, still pinning me to the wall. I rolled my eyes, "And how do you plan on stopping me?" Kyoya snapped his phone shut, "Already taken care of. He's gone." I didn't ask for elaboration. "Where is everyone at?" I asked looking around the fan girl-less room. "We took the day off." Kauru said. "We're all gonna go to the park." Hikauru grinned. I smiled, "Yay!" I made an attempt to rush to the door, but Mitskuni was still holding me. "Um... can you let me go?" I asked. He did and we all walked to the most amazing park I'd ever seen.


	7. Parks and Pain

Bubbles P.O.V.

I let out a squeal and started bouncing towards the see saw. "Haruhi! Get over here!" I giggled pulling her with me. I sat on one side and she got on the other. "Isn't this for kids?" She muttered, trying to situate herself on the uncomfortable seat. I laughed, "Don't be such a sour puss! It'll be fun." We played on that for a while and every time I would slide off the seat a little I would scream and then laugh. Eventually, Haruhi finally relaxed enough to find the see saw fun and she was laughing and shrieking along with me. "We want to play!" The twins whined. Hikauru got behind me and Kauru got behind Haruhi. "Whoever stays on longer wins!" I said before pushing the see saw up. Haruhi flew off of the seat before long and Kauru had manged to get Hikauru to slide off. "Are you okay?" I asked Hikauru as he brushed woodchips off of his pants. "Win this for us!" He called back smiling, seemingly in pain. I frowned and jumped off of the see saw to tend to him. "What hurts?" I demanded, sitting on the ground next to him. "My elbow." He admitted. I gasped as I saw blood staining his blue blazer. I slid the jacket off of him and turned his arm so I could get a better view at the injury. He winced and I grimaced, "Sorry, just tell me if it startd to hurt to bad." I grabbed my first aid kit out of my book bag and got out a few tissues to wipe the blood away. "It's just a scrape." I assured him. He winced when I started to put a band aid on him. "Tender?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled helpng him up to his feet. "It should feel better by tomorrow, if not a little sore." I said. "Thank you." He said sincerly. "What happened?" Kauru asked. Hikauru grinned, "Bubbles nursed me back to health." I rolled my eyes, "He had a little cut, I fixed him up." "Are you okay, Hika?" Kauru asked him gently taking his hand in his. "I'm fine." Hikauru said. "Where's Haruhi?" I asked. "Here." She said, sipping on a soda. "Do you know where Mitskuni, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya went?" I asked her. "Why do you call him Mitskuni?" The twins asked. I blinked, "That's what he told me to call him." "That's strange." Kauru said. "We have to go." Haruhi said. "Why?" I asked, confused. She pointed to the top of a hill, where Butch was glaring at me. "Perfect." I sighed, "I'll go talk to him." Before they could stop me, I was walking to the hill. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I figured you'd be at some childish place like a park." He sneered. I clenched my fists at my sides, "I-I don't want to be with you anymore. You have to leave." He snorted, "Are you gonna make me, princess?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "If I have to." He laughed and grabbed my arm hardly. I flinched, that was gonna bruise. "Get your hand off me!" I demanded. He just tightened his grip, "Don't talk to me like that you little bitch." Fear took control of my senses as I tugged on my arm trying desperatly to break away. "I'm going to say this once. Get your hands off of her." Hikauru said dangerously. "Your that little punk from yesterday aren't you?" Butch asked, not letting go. Out of nowhere, Hikauru punched him, knocking him out cold. I gaped at him. Hikauru pulled out his cell phone, putting an arm around me. "Boss? Loverboy just showed up and I think Bubbles is in shock." Hikauru said. A few minutes later, everyone was climbing into the back of a limo. "Bubbles?" Mitskuni asked, softly. I looked at him, "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" He asked, holding my hand. I looked out the window, "Just take me home."


	8. The French

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"What do you have to go home to?" I asked, rather harshly. Bubbles closed her eyes, "I have some things I have to take care of." "Like what?" Tamaki asked, not believing her. Bubbles leaned her head against the car's seat, "If I don't get home soon, I'll be late for work." "Students at Ouran Academy having jobs is prohibbited." Kyoya told her. She gave him a look I couldn't read, "Let's you and I keep this our little secret." The shadow king smirked, "Black mail? How cliché." She grinned, "But effective enough." Kyoya's glasses glowed, "At least allow us to drop you off at your work." Bubbles paled, "N-no thank you." "Where do you work?" The twins asked her. She flushed, "Wow, you all ask a lot of questions." Kyoya grinned, "Oh, I remember now." "Kyoya." She warned clenching her hands into fists. "The Venus Club, correct?" (AN: If you can guess which musical the Venus Club was in, I'll mention your name in next chappie!) "You're a stripper?!" I blurted, before I could stop myself. She bit her lip, "Of coarse not. I'm one of the bouncers." We all glared at her weak attempt at making the situation humorous. "Enough with the evil looks, sheesh! I'm a waitress." She said. "Why do you need a job in the first place?" Kauru asked her. She shrugged, "I live alone, the bills have to get payed somehow." "I thought yor precious Butch was taking care of you." Honey muttered- or was it Mitskuni? Bubbles shook her head, "Butch was more of a body gaurd, I don't live in the safest part of town." "A fine job he did." Mori said, sarcastically. Bubbles laughed darkly, "Worst things could of happened." There was a stretch of silence before Tamaki smiled, "You're in a whole lot of of trouble aren't you?" She giggled manically, "You have no idea." I cleared my throat, "You could move in with me. My dad bought a new house and it has a spare bedroom..." Bubbles eyes turned wistfull, "Really?- I mean, I wouldn't want to impose." I smiled, "It's no trouble." "Are you sure Ranka would aprove?" Tamaki asked. I nodded, "Most definatly, who could say no to this?" Right on cue, Bubbles used the most adorable puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. "No one." All of the hosts sighed. Bubbles frowned slighlty, "Can you pull over? I need to make a few phone calls."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I stepped out of the limo and pulled out my blue cell. "Boomer?" I asked. "Hey, Sugar. What's up?" I cleared my throat and began in French, "I need you to go to my apartment and get rid of my stash." "Did something happen?" He asked, also in French. "I'm moving." I said simply. "I beg your pardon? After all the hard work I did to keep you safe?" He demanded. I grimaced, "I haven't seen Brick since last year, I'm pretty sure he's forgotten by now." "He doesn't forget girls, trust me I know." Boomer said. I sighed, "How are you two related again?" "He's my twisted brother, twice removed." He said. I giggled, "Well, I've got to go, but please get the Coke out of there." "You got it. Love ya." He said. "You too." I said, hanging up. "Care to explain?" Tamaki asked, with a raised eyebrow. I giggled nervously, "Did I mention French is my first language?" "Mine too. What a coincidence." He said in flawless French. I swallowed nervously, "How much did you hear?" "Something about coke? Although, I doubt it was the beverage you were referring to." I grinned shakily, "Afraid so." "We'll talk about this later." He promised. I nodded miserably. "My men are on there way to your apartment. Your things should be at Haruhi's momentarily." Kyoya informed me. I smiled at him, "Thank you." "Don't mention it." Kyoya said, stepping back into the limo. "Let's go." I said hopping in after him.


End file.
